


Deber

by Nande_chan



Series: Polvo de estrellas [9]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: Acercarse al que antepuso el deber a Aioros parecía ser una buena idea.





	Deber

**Author's Note:**

> Yo tenía ganas de escribir Shura/Aioros, pero por más que intenté, nunca salió bien.

No estaba bien, ni para Shura ni para ti. Eras solo un reemplazo de tu hermano, una versión más joven de Aioros que ahora haría las cosas bien, costara lo que costara. Pero lo que se hacían Shura y tú no estaba bien, ambos estaban aprovechando la situación: tú usabas la ambivalencia de Shura hacia Aioros, Shura usaba tu parecido con él.

Los dos utilizaban la imagen de alguien muerto hacía más de diez años para justificarse a sí mismos. Por eso, cuando Shura jadeaba algo que jamás podrías saber si era Aioros o Aioria, te sentías usado, y cuando se quedaba viendo al vacío con aquella expresión que tanto conocías, sabías en quién pensaba y que era el mejor momento para utilizarlo a tu favor.

No que quisieras sacar partido de un recuerdo brumoso ni usar la culpa que Shura a veces dejaba entrever en sus ojos, pero habías pensado que la mejor forma de limpiar el nombre de tu hermano y de hacer valer el tuyo era acercándote a su asesino. Al que antepuso el deber a Aioros.

Pero las cosas se retorcieron de una forma que nunca habías esperado y después de esa primera noche, cuando los que te despertaron fueron los rayos de sol que se colaban entre las cortinas de Shura, cuya piel parecía brillar como oro líquido, supiste que estabas perdido y que jamás lograrías lo que Shura y tu hermano sí habían conseguido.

Poner primero a la diosa era algo para lo que aún no estabas listo y Shura estaba ahí para recordártelo.


End file.
